1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of grouting formations. The method is useful for stabilizing and strengthening soil and rock formations as well as underground structures associated with buildings, tunnels and dams. The invention also relates to a composition suitable for use in the method of the invention. The method and composition of the invention are particularly useful for preventing permeation of water and therefore are especially useful in grouting dam curtains and containing and stabilizing hazardous wastes including nuclear waste material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present method utilizes a microfine (ultrafine) ground slag as a component of an economical grouting composition having an excellent combination of properties for the above-mentioned uses. It has earlier been proposed in D. W. Moller, H. L. Minch, J. P. Welsh, "Ultrafine Cement Pressure Grouting to Control Ground Water in Fractured Granite Rock" ACI Proceedings, SP 83-8, Fall Convention Kansas City, 1983, and in W. J. Clarke, "Performance Characteristics of Microfine Cement", ASCE preprint 84-023, Geotechnical Conference, Atlanta, May 14-18, 1984, (the diclosures of both of these publications being incorporated herein by reference), to use microfine (ultrafine) ground cement for underground strengthening and water control. The microfine cement proposed for such use was a coground combinatin of slag and portland cement having fineness properties of a specific surface area of 8,880 cm.sup.2 /g and a grain size of about 50% of particles below about 4 micrometers.
The use of more finely divided slag having a specific surface area greater than 9,500 cm.sup.2 /g in a composition for stabilizing and strengthening formations is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,183 granted on Aug. 2, 1988 to the present applicant, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Forss U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,912 issued on Dec. 22, 1981, describes the activation of slag by use of an accelerator comprising sodium hydroxide.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/142,464, filed Jan. 11, 1988 by the present applicant, (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), describes dispersants useful for ultrafine ground slag grouting compositions.